Our Dream
by sweetstuf095
Summary: It's been almost 3 yrs since tidus disappeared, yuna has a dream that tells the future...PlZ r+r (Chapters Added Almost Every Day!)
1. Default Chapter

Our Dream  
  
It's been almost 3 years since Sin has been defeated.since Tidus turned into a mere dream. Yuna was almost over it, but deep down in her heart she still believed that he would come back to her. Not as a mere dream, in reality he'll come back for me and then that's when we can drift on into our own dream, a dream of us together forever.  
"I'm going to the beach!" Yuna yelled right before she ran out the door. As she was walking through the sand she tripped on a rock. "Owwww!" She screamed. She picked up the rock and looked at it; it was a typical rock except, that it had the Zanarkand Abe's symbol engraved on it. "Wow I've never seen anything like it!" she said to herself. She slipped the rock in her pocket and kept walking. When she got to her usual spot (the last spot she was last with Tidus) she put out her towel and took off her shorts and shirt so that she was in her bathing suit, and while she was lying out she heard someone's voice. "Yuna.Yuuuunnnnnnaaa" It was very faint but hearable. "Hello?" She looked around but saw nothing; she looked across the sea and saw someone standing probably about 100 feet away. "HELLO!" She yelled hoping whoever that person was, would hear her. "YUNA!" She squinted and finally saw the face "Tidus" she thought to her self "It is! TIDUS!" She waved her arms really fast, then started running towards him, but as soon as she got closer the he disappeared. "Another illusion I have to stop that." She told herself sternly. She swam back to shore got her towel and ran home. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters only the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I saw him I really did!" Yuna was telling Lulu what had happened at the beach. "It was an illusion Yuna, you keep having them obviously if you see him and then he just disappears. You have to know when to just forget about him, I know you loved him but he's gone he was a dream! And nothing can change that!" Yuna stared at her for a whole minute of awkward silence. "I still do love him, and he loves me he saw me and I saw him, and nothing can change that." Yuna stormed upstairs mad at the fact that Lulu didn't understand or try to. "I love him, I wish I could hear him say it.  
"Yuna, hey I've come back!" Tidus ran over and hugged Yuna with all his might "Tidus, I thought I'd never see you again. I saw you today at the beach, did you see me?" Yuna looked into his eyes "Yes I saw you I kept yelling Yuna and then you came running into the water but there was a piranha fish under me and I had 2 fight it that's why I disappeared I went under water." "O I thought that I was dreaming. Tidus?" "Yes Yuna?" "I love you." "I, I, I."  
"YUNA! WAKE UP YUNA!!!" Yuna jumped up and fell out of bed. "I was just dreaming," She said quietly to herself. "What was that?" Lulu was standing up with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Oh um nothing, nothing. Why did you wake me up?" "You kept saying Tidus over and over, and I thought I needed to tell you that um well, just so you know this is the only time I'd do this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not listening and telling you that you were wrong. Ok I said it!" Yuna smiled and they hugged tightly. "Your very much forgiven, I shouldn't keep thinking that he's going to come back anyways he disappeared almost 3 years ago." Yuna turned around so that she wasn't facing Lulu so that she was facing the window. "I'm going to let you get dressed, and I made breakfast come eat when you're done." Lulu closed the door right before tears starting streaming down Yuna's cheeks. Tidus you're out there I know it I just don't know where, please turn up soon.  
  
After breakfast Yuna went to the beach again this time only to go swimming but a little bit of her was hoping to see Tidus again and make sure it's in reality. As she swam out her whole body was tingling because the water was so cold, she dove under a black piece of clothing with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on it in red. "This is a piece of Tidus' shorts," she thought to herself. She swam up and looked at it carefully, then she swam back to shore to put it in her bag. As she was putting it in her bag she saw footsteps imprinted in the sand that started from the water to the path to her house. She grabbed her bag and followed them. As she opened the front door, everything went blank.  
  
"Yuna! Yuna can you hear me?" Yuna heard Rikku's voice. She opened her eyes to Rikku's happy face. "Wha, what happened?" Yuna asked sitting up, somehow she was put on their couch. "You walked in and you saw Tidus and you fainted. Right after you went swimming he came knocking on our door he was looking for you Yuna! He's in the guest room napping when he came he looked pretty bad, the Zanarkand Abes symbol that was on his shorts was torn off. He said that he got into a fight with a big Piranha  
fish." Yuna sighed heavily and got up, with the blankest look on her face. "I'm going to go see if he's up yet." Rikku looked at her and nodded, yes. Yuna ran up the stairs as fast as she could and ran into her room, slammed her door and started pacing around. "He's here I'm not dreaming I just fainted right when I saw him, and the other dream I had last night explains it I guess the dream was kind of real. Wait a minute! My dream told the future!" 


	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 3  
  
Yuna didn't even think to tell anyone but Tidus he would be the only one that would understand. Just as she was thinking it someone knocked at her bedroom door. She opened it and it was Tidus. "Tidus!" Yuna leaped towards him and locked her arms around him. "It's really you!" Yuna was so happy she burst with tears. "Who else would it be?" He said playing around with a big smile on his face, until he saw Yuna crying "Hey, hey don't cry, I'm here now there's no need to cry anymore I'm here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Yuna placed her head where his heart was and squeezed him tightly. "I know it's just that, I'm so happy to see you, and I have to tell you something." Yuna looked Tidus in the eye. "What is it?" "Well the other day I went to the beach and I heard someone saying my name over and over again. I looked around and saw nothing at first, but then I saw someone out far in the ocean. At first I didn't see the face but then I concentrated on it and it was you, I swam over but when I got closer you disappeared. But not only that, that same night I had a dream about you coming back and I told you that I saw you and you said: I got into a fight with a big Piranha?" Yuna took a step back. "Wow, um I was just about to say the almost exact same thing." "I was going to tell Lulu but she didn't even believe me that I saw you that day, how am I going to try and make her understand, and believe that I saw the future? It's weird I don't know how I did it, it just happened." Tidus started pacing. "Well the only person I know who could help us out is Auron. Do you want to go see him?" Yuna sat on the bed and sighed. "After dinner I need to get everything in order." Yuna heard the front door open and slam shut. "YUNA?" Yuna heard Lulu's calls for her come from the bottom of the stairs. "Uh oh!" Yuna shrieked. "What is it?" Tidus asked "Lulu's home, Rikku most of told her that you came back! I think you should go down stairs and talk to Lulu she seems a bit mad and I know why, the last time she did that was when, well I don't remember but she was mad!" Yuna got up and pushed Tidus out of the room. "Go it won't be so bad she wont be that mad at you." Yuna smiled and gave Tidus a hug. "Alright I'll go, but only for you." He smiled and walked slowly down the stairs, and right when he got to the last step all hell broke loose.  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST 3 YEARS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE YUNA GO THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN IN HER LIFE, SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO COME BACK FOR HER! AND WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME. PROBABLY BREAKING HER HEART SOME MORE!" Lulu's face was beat red; she wasted no time in telling Tidus off. "Lulu! Calm down, I never meant to break Yuna's heart. And if it is broken I know how to mend it back." Tidus had a sad look on his face while Lulu had the worst. "That still doesn't give you the right to just disappear for almost 3 years, leave Yuna here crying her eyes out and just come back thinking you could just slide back into every ones lives, smooth and slickly?! Well buddy your sadly mistaken!" Lulu went upstairs to go see if Yuna was fine and left Tidus to think by himself. "You're back ya!" Wakka entered the living room and slapped Tidus on the back. "Don't worry about Lulu, you know she gives everyone a hard time she's just trying to protect Yuna." Wakka gave a comforting smile. "I guess you're right, she was always like that. But when she says things like that it just hurts, because she's making it look like I meant to hurt Yuna." Wakka sat on the couch shaking his head side to side. "Ya know, it still wasn't right for you to be gone almost 3 years with no word not even one visit. That's a long time broda!" Tidus sat on the couch next to Wakka. "I know it is I just had some family stuff to take care of, that day when we defeated sin I saw my old man. And we spent time together, but it didn't feel like 3 years! More like 3 weeks but definitely not 3 years!" Wakka looked at him. "Really eh? You know how when we first met you said you were from the Zanarkand Abes?" "Yes." "And I had a theory you got brought into the future 1000 years? Well maybe it's kinda like that in this situation eh?" Tidus brightened up a little "I don't know Wakka it seems just like another lie to tell to explain to Lulu." .Meanwhile in Yuna's bedroom. "Are you sure you're alright Yuna." Lulu asked as she just walked into Yuna's room. "Yes, it's such a shock to see him again, I'm so happy." Lulus almost smile turned into a frown. "Don't be so, you don't know if he's just going to leave again like he did." "He won't, he's staying for good this time! He told me so! Just because he was gone 3 years doesn't mean he doesn't care about me, maybe it's like what happened when we first met, when Wakka had a theory that Sin brings people into the future 1000 years and then someday you just pop back. Maybe he didn't know that he was gone for 3 years maybe he was just with Sir Jecht for a couple of weeks and he came back to find me." "Yuna it's possible but," Lulu sighed, "I guess I can let it slide this time, I'll go talk to him now, and make sure he understands why I did that." Yuna was pleased at the fact that Lulu understood this time. "Thank you Lulu I appreciate it." They both smiled and Lulu left. After Lulu left Yuna took a nap before dinner so she would be rested to talk to Auron.  
  
Lulu went downstairs and found Wakka and Tidus sitting on the couch. "Wakka I need to talk to Tidus, would you mind leaving?" "Sure I'll go start dinner." Wakka got up and went into the kitchen. Lulu took Wakka's place on the couch. "Listen Tidus I want to make sure you understand that what I said before I didn't mean. It's just that I was a bit shocked that you were here, when Rikku told me. I don't like it when people hurt Yuna, especially for that long. She's like a little sister to me, I hate seeing her hurt." Tidus grabbed her hand "Of course I understand, look I never meant to hurt Yuna. I didn't even know I was gone for that long, it felt to me like 3 weeks not 3 years. It's just like Wakka's old theory how he" Lulu interrupted " I know Yuna just mentioned that to me, well know that everything is fine I'll go help Wakka cook dinner, he might burn down the house." Lulu laughed and walked out, she thought it was pretty weird how Tidus and Yuna thought the same thing, "It's just a coincidence." She told herself. 


End file.
